Die Bestie
by Demetra
Summary: Kapitel 11+12 up. Remus geht's schlecht und ausgerechnet ein Besuch in einem Vampirclub bringt ihn in Richtung der Erlösung!!! Bitte r/r!!!! Damit ich weiß, wofür ich weitertippe!!!
1. Eins

Disclaimer: JKR und Time Warner  
  
Anmerkung: Mein erste Fic, die sich nicht mit Snape als Hauptfigur beschäftigt. Hoffe mal, das hier klappt.. Würde mich also sehr über r/r freuen.  
  
  
  
Die Bestie  
  
Es war wie all die Jahre, aber auch anders. Remus Lupin saß im Schulzug nach Hogwarts, den Kopf zurückgelehnt und sah aus dem Fenster. Bäume, Wiesen und Tiere zogen in der Sonne des frühen Abends an ihm vorbei, hell und freundlich hatte sich der Tag über die Welt gelegt. Doch auf jedes Licht folgte Schatten, auf jeden Tag unwiderruflich die Nacht. Remus verschränkte die Arme und schluckte.  
  
Wieder einmal trat Hogwarts in sein Leben, ein Ort, an dem er unvergleichliche Freundschaft, aber auch Katastrophen und Verluste kennengelernt hatte. Der lange Weg von London erschien ihm, als führten die Schienen direkt an einen Platz, der noch ein wenig mehr verzaubert war als es die Welt sowieso schon zu sein pflegte.  
  
Was ihn dieses Mal dort erwartete? Er wusste es nicht. Einerseits freute er sich auf ein Wiedersehen mit den Schülern und einigen Lehrern, doch auf der anderen Seite war jene tief sitzende Furcht, die ihn schon beherrschte, seit er ein kleiner Junge war. Die Furcht, jene, die er beschützen und erziehen sollte, zu verletzen oder gar zu töten. Und die Angst davor, dass jene, die ihm feindlich gesonnen waren, ihren Vorteil daraus ziehen konnten. Snape. Remus fluchte insgeheim. Er hing von den Fähigkeiten des bösartigen Lehrers für Zaubertränke ab und das ging ihm gewaltig gegen den Strich.  
  
Schließlich war es eben jener Lehrer gewesen, der vor drei Jahren ganz zufällig "erwähnt" hatte, dass er, Lupin, zu dieser Zeit Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, in Wirklichkeit eine Bestie war. Ein Wesen zwischen Tag und Nacht, seiner Gier nach Blut und Jagd unterlegen in jenen verdammten Nächten, in denen der Mond voll und klar am Himmel glühte.  
  
Bei dem Gedanken an den Mond fühlte Remus, wie er in kalten Schweiß ausbrach. Seine letzte Verwandlung zum Werwolf war vier Nächte her. Also hatte er noch genug Zeit, sich in der Schule wieder häuslich einzurichten und dann den Gang zu Snape anzutreten, um den Wolfsbann-Trank zu erbitten. Er wünschte, er hätte dies schon hinter sich.  
  
Es klopfte heftig an der Tür zu seinem Abteil und Remus sah in die Gesichter von Ron Weasley und Harry Potter, die fast ihre Nasen an der Scheibe plattdrückte. Hinter ihnen stand, wie immer mit buschigen Haare und einer überlegenen Miene, Hermine Granger. Doch auch sie strahlte. Auf einen Schlag fühlte sich Remus besser. Er winkte die Jugendlichen, die immerhin schon ihr fünftes Schuljahr in Hogwarts erlebten, herein und lächelte, als die Sitze um ihn herum sofort in Besitz genommen wurden.  
  
"Professor" sagte Harry und sah ihn an, als habe er eine Tüte mit Süßigkeiten aus dem "Honigtopf" vor sich. "Wahnsinnig toll, dass Sie wieder da sind."  
  
"Ich freue mich auch, Harry", gab Remus zurück. Er beobachtete die einstigen Kinder, die in der Zeit seiner Abwesenheit zu jungen Leuten gereift waren und spürte einen Stich in der Herzgegend. Die Zeit lief an ihm vorbei. Alles wandelte sich. Nur er nicht. Hermine war hübscher geworden und strahlte das Selbstbewusstsein einer Dame aus, während Ron Weasley eher in die Höhe geschossen war und wirkte, als würde er selbst im Sitzen über seine riesigen Füße fallen. Und Harry. Das Kind und Patenkind der besten Freunde, die er in seinem ganzen Leben gehabt hatte. Ein Waise, der unter dem Schutz eines gesuchten, aber unschuldigen Verbrechers stand. Der Junge, der lebte. Mit zunehmendem Alter war er ein ganzes Stück gewachsen und er hatte sich auch eine neue Brille zugelegt, die wesentlich eleganter war als die alte. Ansonsten hatte sich das Gesicht des findigen Herumtreibers nicht viel verändert, war nur überlegter und lebendiger geworden. Er sah aus wie sein Vater, James, der Anführer von Remus altem Freundeskreis. Ein Kreis, der auseinandergebrochen war und nur noch aus ihm und Sirius Black bestand. Ein Werwolf und ein Animagus.  
  
"Kommen Sie als Lehrer zurück?", wollte Ronald Weasely wissen und beugte sich gespannt vor. Eine Strähne seines karottenroten Haares fiel in sein Gesicht und er schob sie unwillig beiseite. In Anlehnung an seines Bruder Bill, den Remus während seiner Reisen einmal kurz kennengelernst hatte, schien sich der Jugendliche einen Zopf wachsen lassen zu wollen.  
  
"Allerdings", bestätigte Remus und musste plötzlich lächeln. Ja, bis zu diesem Moment hatte er die Tatsache gar nicht richtig fassen können, dass er wieder unterrichten konnte. "Snape hat den Wolfsbann-Trank einer Kommission zu gesandt, der seine Wirkung auf mich untersuchte und mir Unbedenklichkeit attestierte. Dumbledore schickte daraufhin ein Schreiben an alle Eltern..und da Lucius Malfoy nicht mehr Schulbeirat ist, sprachen mir die Eltern ihr Vertrauen aus. Gut, die meisten Slytherins waren dagegen, aber die Mehrheit gewann."  
  
"Frage mich, warum Sirius in keinem seiner Briefe ein Wort davon erwähnt hat", wunderte sich Harry. Hermine seufzte und verdrehte die Augen.  
  
"Er wollte Dich überraschen, Dummerchen", sagte sie in einem hochmütig-altklugen Ton, der Remus amüsierte. Rasch lehnte er sich in seinem Sitz zurück, um ein Lächeln zu verbergen. Hermine war göttlich. Und ihm war nun deutlich leichter ums Herz. Mit solchen Freunden und der Unterstützung Dumbledores konnte wenig schief gehen. 


	2. Zwei

Als er einige Stunden später aus dem Schulzug stieg und den Bahnsteig unter den Füßen spürte, erfüllte ihn Vorfreude beim Anblick der wild durcheinanderlaufenden Schüler. Die Erstklässler drängten sich in kleinen Grüppchen zusammen und warfen furchtsame Blicke auf eine Welt, die auf einen Schlag noch größer zu sein schien, als sie es erwartet hatten. Dass Hagrid, der Wildhüter von Hogwarts und Halbriese, das Empfangskomitee darstellte, war dem Nervenkostüm der Schüler auf den ersten Blick nicht sonderlich förderlich, doch spätestens als Hagrid lächelte und die Arme ausbreitet, entspannten sich alle ein wenig.  
  
"Erstklässler zu mir!", rief Hagrid polternd und winkte dann zu ihm herüber. "Hallo Professor, hatte mich schon gefragt, wie Sie herkommen."  
  
Remus unterdrückte ein Lächeln und hob grüßend die Hand. Er hatte große Lust, sich den Neulingen anzuschließen und noch einmal über den See zu fahren, wie er es vor vielen Jahren bereits einmal getan hatte. Damals waren die Ausläufer eines Gewitters über die Berge gezogen, hatten das dunkle, gurgelnde Wasser wie auch die grauen Wolken aufgepeitscht. Die Boote waren über die Oberfläche des Gewässers getanzt und Remus erinnerte sich, dass er eine Heidenangst gehabt hatte. Er schwamm nicht sonderlich gut, oder um es genauer zu sagen: sein einziger Schwimmstil war Hundekraul. Mit zitternden Händen hatte er sich damals an die Bootswand geklammert und in Gedanken die Stimme seines Vaters gehört, der ihm gut zuredete. Seine ganze Familie bestand aus ehemaligen Hogwarts-Schülern, ständig erzählten seine Eltern Anekdoten aus alten Zeiten, wie sie sich bei Kräuterkunde- Unterricht kennengelernt oder in Hogsmeade Süßigkeiten gekauft hatten. Und dann die Enttäuschung und der Schmerz jenes Moments, als sie erfahren hatten, dass es Probleme geben könnte. Immerhin war ihr Sohn ja nicht so "normal" wie andere Kinder. Wenn nicht Albus Dumbledore ein Wort für ihn eingelegt hätte, wären wohl seine Eltern noch mehr von ihm enttäuscht gewesen, als sie es sowieso schon waren.  
  
Spontan bahnte sich Remus einen Weg zwischen den Schülern hindurch. Hie und da wurde er erkannt und begrüßt. Eine Gruppe von Ravenclaws, unter ihnen Cho Chang und Lisa Turpin, winkte ihm ebenso fröhlich zu wie Hagrid. Er erinnerte sich an diese Schüler als arbeitsame, intelligente Menschen, mit denn der Unterricht doppelt Spaß machte. Doch neben jedem Wunschschüler gab es auch jenen Typus, der alles dafür tat, um einem Lehrer das Leben schwer zu machen. Warum sich die Angehörigen dieser besonderen "Spezies" im Haus der Slytherins sammelten, war ihm seit seiner eigenen Zeit in Hogwarts ein Rätsel. Manchmal dachte er, dass der Ruf, den das Haus besaß, die Slytherin- Schüler blendete und sie sich auf ihrem Potential ausruhten, ohne zu erkennen, dass hinter jeder Macht, guter wie böser, neben Talent auch noch eine Menge Arbeit steckte.  
  
An seinem ersten Schultag hatte er einen Slytherin kennengelernt, der diese Notwenigkeit als einer der wenigen begriffen hatte - und zu einem seiner ärgsten Feinde geworden war. Bei dem bloßen Gedanken an Severus Snape machte sich wieder einmal ein flaues Gefühl in Remus Magengrube breit. Snape war ebenso unbeliebt, geheimnisvoll und düster wie einst. Irgendjemand sollte ihm mal wieder in den Hintern beißen. Sie hatten sich schon einmal miteinander arrangieren müssen, was dazu führte, dass Snape ihn verriet und er seine Koffer packen musste, um der Entrüstung der Eltern zu entgehen. Einer seiner persönlichen Alpträume war damals Wirklichkeit geworden. Dumbledore hatte ihm eine Chance gegeben, doch das, was er war, sein Makel, hatte alles zerstört. Menschen fürchteten Werwölfe nun einmal und daran gab es nichts zu rütteln. Er hatte die Schule, die ihn in dem einen Jahr als Lehrer erneut zu einem wahren Zuhause geworden war, verlassen, bevor die zu erwartende Flut von Elternbriefen eintraf. Und auch wenn es Snapes Schuld gewesen war, im Endeffekt war niemand als er selbst der Stein des Anstoßes.  
  
"Hagrid!", rief er. "Ist noch Platz bei Ihnen? Ich möchte die Strecke noch einmal machen, aber dieses Mal, ohne hineinzufallen."  
  
Hagrid lachte schallend.  
  
"Na klar, Professor", gluckste er. "Aber dieses Mal muss ich Sie wohl herausziehen."  
  
"Wenn Sirius und James nicht da sind, muss es wohl so sein", beschied ihm Remus scheinbar gleichgültig, doch die alleinige Erwähnung der alten Gemeinschaft machte ihn traurig. Die starken Arme seiner beiden Freunde, die ihn vor fast 30 Jahren aus dem Wasser gerettet hatten, in das er von einer heftigen Woge geschleudert worden war, würde er nie vergessen. Es war, als wäre in genau diesem Augenblick die Verbindung zwischen ihnen entstanden, die nur von James Tod zu lockern gewesen war. Hagrid, in vielen Dingen unbedarft und linkisch, schien zu spüren, was in ihm vorging und räusperte sich.  
  
"Also, ähm, na, ja, Professor, machen Sie sich keine Gedanken, das wird schon schief gehen. Ich glaube, dass sich jeder einzelne Schüler in die Fluten werfen würde, falls sich Ihr Sturz wiederholen sollte." Hagrids gewichtiger Tonfall wirkte sofort. Remus klopfte dem Halbriesen freundschaftlich auf den Oberam, wofür er sich gewaltig strecken musste.  
  
"Danke sehr, das beruhigt mich ungemein. Ich schätze, falls es dieses Mal gut geht, fällt mein Koffer aus einer der Kutschen. Die Welt ist ziemlich unfair." 


	3. Drei

Der Koffer war nicht aus der Kutsche gefallen, er war noch trocken und es gab Abendessen. Remus seufzte, als er den Hauselfen davoneilen sah, der ihm mitgeteilt hatte, welche Räume ihm zugeteilt worden waren. Zu seiner Erleichterung war es ein Lehrerquartier in unmittelbarere Nähe seines alten Klassenzimmers, das natürlich auch in diesem Jahr wieder für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste genutzt werden würde. Noch an diesem Abend würde er das Equipment prüfen und eventuell einige Eulen verschicken, um seine Lieferanten zu benachrichtigen.  
  
Doch zunächst stand die Auswahlzeremonie bevor und seine Anwesenheit war unumgänglich. Er passierte einige Korridore und erreichte die Halle schließlich durch einen kleinen Hintereingang, der ihm ein unauffälliges Erscheinen ermöglichte. Der Gesprächsteppich, den die Schüler webten und der über allem schwebte, noch über den Kerzen, aber unterhalb des ruhigen, schwarzen Nachthimmels, schlug ihm entgegen. Ebenso wie der Geruch nach Kürbissaft und schweren Möbeln war dieser Teil der Atmosphäre typisch für Hogwarts. Das Schloss war allumfassend beeindruckend, es nahm einen gefangen und wenn man es verließ, spürte man eine tiefe Sehnsucht, die nie ganz ausstarb. Hogwarts war ein Ort der Träume und Pläne, eine Zuflucht und eine Schmiede für jene, die ihre Zukunft suchten und ihren Platz noch nicht gefundenen hatten.  
  
Es freute Remus ungemein, nun wieder Teil jener Gemeinschaft zu sein. Der Lehrertisch war bereits voll besetzt und für einen Moment befürchtete er, sich neben Snape setzen zu müssen, doch tatsächlich war der hohe Lehnstuhl neben Albus Dumbledore noch frei. McGonagall, die in ihre üblichen smaragdgrünen Umhang auf der anderen Seite des Direktors saß, wandte ihren Kopf und nickte ihm grüßend zu. Minerva war seiner Meinung nach eine Frau, die ebenso alterslos war wie Albus. Ihr Haar, zu einem strengen Knoten im Nacken zusammengebunden, glänzte schwarz im tanzenden Licht der Kerzen und in ihrem Profil vereinigten sich Strenge mit Güte, die durch die winzigen Lachfältchen in ihren Augenwinkeln verraten wurde. Sie war bereits zu seiner Schulzeit Lehrerin gewesen, hatte die Universität mit Riesenschritten durcheilt und war bereits mit Anfang 20 in das Schloss zurückgekehrt. Er empfand großen Respekt vor ihr, da er wusste, dass sie, wenn es einmal hart auf hart kam, bis zum Ende unerschütterlich an Albus Dumbledores Seite stehen würde.  
  
Gefangen in seine Gebtrachtung, trat Remus hinter seinen Stuhl und umfasste die Lehne mit beiden Händen, während er in den Saal hinunter sah. Einzige Dutzend Schülergesichter blickten ihn an, bekannte und unbekannte. Ob sie wussten, warum er hier war? Dass Albus Dumbledore seine Getreuen um sich versammelte, da er fürchtete, dass raue Zeiten bevorstanden? Er wünschte es ihnen nicht. Damals, als Voldemort zum ersten Mal mächtig geworden war, war dieses Thema in seinem Freundeskreis fast völlig ignoriert worden. Aus ihrer Perspektive war die Gefahr so weit entfernt und sie selbst so sehr gewöhnt an die Umsorgung und den Schutz durch die Schule. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem sie noch Jungenstreiche gespielt hatte, war eine stattliche Anzahl ihrer Mitschüler zum Dunklen Lord übergelaufen, jene, die nicht derart aufgefangen wurden, die keine Freude oder Familie besaßen.  
  
Remus nachdenklicher Blick glitt herüber an den Tisch der Slytherins. Sie waren, obwohl bitter und grausam, vielleicht der wahre Grund, warum er zurückgekehrt war. Er wollte verhindern, dass noch mehr Kinder unter den Einfluss Voldemorts gerieten. Um Harry, Ron und Hermine machte er sich keine Sorgen. Sie würden ihren Lebensweg unzweifelhaft erfolgreich gestalten. Selbst in Draco Malfoy sah er das Potential, sich gegen das vorgeschrieben Schicksal zu wenden und aus dem Schatten seines Vaters Lucius hervorzutreten. Doch bis dahin brauchte es noch viel Mühe und Zeit, Faktoren, die sie vielleicht nicht aufbringen konnten, wenn sich der Kampf mit Voldemort verschärfte. Remus hoffte, dass es noch nicht zu spät war.  
  
Neben sich, am anderen Ende des Tisches, zog Severus Snapes Gesicht ganz automatisch seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Er war in Remus Auge einer jener Mitschüler von damals, der verlorengegangen, ein Todesser geworden war. Und so sehr er Snape auch verabscheute, der Meister der Zaubertränke hätte in seiner Schulzeit vielleicht nur ein paar aufmunternde Worte mehr gebraucht und damit vielleicht nicht jene stille, Böses ausstrahlende Gestalt geworden, die wie ein Dämon am Tisch hockte und völlig aus dem Rahmen fiel. In diesem Moment hob Snape seinen Kelch und prostete ihm spöttisch zu, so als wisse er ganz genau, was Remus dachte und mache sich darüber lustig. Schnell senkte Remus den Blick und setzte sich hin. Auf eine Auseinandersetzung mit dem Zyniker vom Dienst hatte er keine Lust. Dies war sein erster Abend und er wollte ihn genießen. Das Schuljahr war noch lang genug und es würden viele Gelegenheiten kommen, Snape an die Kehle zu gehen. Ob nun verbal oder tätlich, musste er sich noch überlegen. Mit einer kleinen Portion Wut im Bauch schüttelte er den Kopf über seine verworrenen Gedankengänge und merkte erst beim zweiten Mal, dass Albus Dumbledore ihn angesprochen hatte.  
  
"Manchmal sollte man glauben, dass die Welt stillsteht, nicht wahr, Remus?", erkundigte sich der weise Zauberer so leise, dass nur sie beide seine Worte hören konnten. "Alte Feinde bleiben ebensolche und die Freunde haben sich auch nicht verändert. Hin und wieder ist es schön, so im Lauf des Lebens verharren zu können. Aber es ist ebenso gefährlich, davon gefangen zu werden und vielleicht den Anschluss an das Leben selbst zu verlieren."  
  
Remus war erstaunt und ein wenig erschrocken, als er den sanften Ausführungen Dumbledores folgte. Natürlich hatte der Direktor die Szene zwischen ihm und Snape mitbekommen, da es auf Hogwarts nichts gab, das ihm entging. Aber was er gesagt hatte, hatte nicht nur etwas mit den kleinen Streitigkeiten zu tun. Es war, als könne Dumbledore in die Herzen der Menschen sehen und ans Tageslicht zerren, was dort verborgen war. Es stimmte, er hatte es während der Fahrt nach Hogwarts bereits einige Male überdacht. Sein Leben zog an ihm vorbei wie die Landschaft vor einem Zugfenster. Nichts änderte sich, er änderte sich nicht. Dumbledore hatte Recht, er musste etwas tun. Doch Hogwarts war dafür bekannt, dass es immer wieder Überraschungen zu bieten hatte. Vielleicht färbte das Schloss ein wenig auf seine Wirklichkeit ab. Nachdenklich lehnte sich Remus in seinem Stuhl zurück. Die Auslosung der Erstklässler und die Rede Dumbledores bekam er nur mit halbem Ohr mit. Ja, er war angekommen und es gab viel zu tun. 


	4. Vier

Am nächsten Tag begann der Unterricht und zu seiner Freunde hatte er gleich in den ersten zwei Stunden die Fünftklässler von Gryffindor und Ravenclaw, eine hervorragende Kombination aus Wissbegierde und Leidenschaft. Remus stand an eine Säule gelehnt in seinem dämmrigen Klassenzimmer und beobachtete versonnen, wie die Schüler lachend und scherzend hereinströmten.  
  
Er hatte sich nie etwas anderes vorstellen können, als Lehrer zu werden, jedem die Chance zu geben, sich auf das Leben vorzubereiten. James Potter hatte ihn einst gutmütig ausgelacht, als er ihm seinen Entschluss mitgeteilt hatte. Das war am Tag ihres Abschlusses gewesen, als sie alle, James, Sirius, Peter und er selbst, einen letzten Spaziergang am Ufer des Sees gemacht hatten. Es war, abgesehen von James Hochzeit, einer ihrer letzten gemeinsamen Momente gewesen. Sirius, zu dieser Zeit ein Rebell mit langen Haaren und einem ruppigen Auftreten, wollte die Welt erforschen und sich mit allem anlegen, das sich mit ihm anlegte. James, bis über beide Ohren verliebt in die hübsche Lily Evans, überlegte sich, Auror zu werden oder eine Stelle im Ministerium anzunehmen. Er musste wohl schon damals geplant haben, eine Familie zu gründen. Und Peter - Remus wunderte sich, dass er sich nicht mehr erinnerte, was Peter geplant hatte. Dass er, der kleinste und schwächste von ihnen, zum Verräter geworden war, erschien erst jetzt, aus der Distanz von mehr als 20 Jahren, fast einleuchtend. Voldemort zog diejenigen an, die ein Schattendasein führten, welcher Art auch immer.  
  
Die Bänke waren besetzt und die letzten Gespräche verstummten nach und nach. Die wissbegierigen Gesichter von Harry, Ron und Hermine wandten sich ihm zu und sogar Neville Longbottom brachte er fertig, interessiert auszusehen. Auch der Tollpatsch der Gryffindors hatte sich verändert, wie Remus bei näherer Betrachtung feststellte. Er wirkte selbstsicherer, so als habe er erfahren, dass er nicht überall der Letzte oder der Langsamste war. Es würde interessant sein, auch das näher zu erforschen. Remus hatte sich für seinen ersten Tag nicht viel vorgenommen. Zunächst erkundigte er sich nur nach den Fortschritten der Klasse im vergangenen Jahr und machte hier und dort ein paar Zusatzbemerkungen. Zwanzig Minuten vor dem Ende der zweiten Stunde hob sich im hinteren Bereich des Raumes ein Finger. Dean Thomas grinste ihn an, als Remus ihn aufrief.  
  
"Wollen Sie uns nicht erzählen, wo Sie das ganze Jahr gewesen sind?", erkundigte sich der Junge und konnte seine Neugierde kaum zügeln. Bewegung kam in die Klasse, Hefte wurden demonstrativ geschlossen und Federkiele weggelegt. Remus seufzte. Also blieb ihm wohl nichts anders übrig, als mit einer spannenden Geschichte aufzuwarten, um die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Schüler zu fesseln.  
  
"Es begann mit einer Tour über die sanften Hügel von Schottland, wo ich mit einigen Vetteln Tee trank und später mit einigen anderen Werwölfen eine Partie Rugby anzettelte." Er sagte das todernst, doch es ertönten bereits einige Lacher. "Dann fuhr ich nach Frankreich, wo ich eine Veela heiratete, doch als sie entdeckte, dass ich leider hin und wieder ziemlich behaart bin, verließ sie mich für einen Rauhaardackel. Aber nun ja, man kann eben im Leben nicht alles haben." Wieder wurde gelacht, doch Remus bemerkte, dass Hermine ihn scharf musterte. Sicherlich, er hatte ein klein wenig Bitterkeit nicht aus dem Schauermärchen verbannen können, jenes Gefühl, das ihn sein ganzes Leben lang begleitet hatte. Doch dass Miss Granger gleich glaubte, ihn durchschauen zu können, fand er doch relativ arg. Also scheuchte er die Schüler schließlich ohne Hausaufgaben aus der Klasse und machte sich daran, die Einrichtung des Klassenzimmers unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Er hatte es am vergangenen Abend nicht mehr geschafft, da ihn nach dem Bankett die bleierne Müdigkeit eines langen Reisetages übermannt hatte und er wie ein Stein ins Bett gefallen war. In den Käfigen und Terrarien an den Wänden des langgestreckten Raumes, die alle peinlich sauber waren, befand sich eine Anzahl von Kleintieren und Insekten, an denen der letzte Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wohl Flüche demonstriert hatte. Remus hatte mit Wohlwollen aufgenommen, dass Mad- Eye Moody die Stelle zu Beginn des vergangenen Schuljahres angetreten hatte. Dass der echte Moody allerdings dieses Jahr als Gefangener in einem magischen Koffer verbrachte hatte, hatte die Situation in der Welt der Zauberer noch ein Stück mehr kompliziert. Wer hätte auch ahnen können, dass sich ein Todesser bis in die Hallen von Hogwarts schmuggeln konnte, ohne entdeckt zu werden. Niemand war mehr sicher.  
  
Gläser klirrten, als Remus in einem Schrank Ordnung zu machen begann und Phiolen mit ungewissem Inhalt unschlüssig hin und her schob. Eher ein Fall für den Meister der Zaubertränke als für einen übermüdeten Magier, dem die Erschöpfung der letzten Vollmondnacht noch in den Knochen saß.  
  
"Und.heimatliche Gefühle?", erkundigte sich eben jene Person, an die er gerade gedacht hatte, spöttisch hinter ihm. Remus bemühte sich, nicht herumzufahren, da er nicht gehört hatte, wie sich Snape näherte. Drohend, aber elegant stand Snape in der Mitte des Raums und sah sich um, so als suche er in Remus Gestalt oder dem Zustand des Zimmers einen Fehler, den er gnadenlos ausnutzen konnte. Doch er schien nichts zu finden und seine obsadinschwarzen Augen verdunkelten sich noch ein wenig mehr, als er in arroganter Geste die Arme verschränkte. "Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass Ihr aktuelles Gastspiel länger andauert als das letzte Mal."  
  
Remus musste sich sehr beherrschen, um in seiner Antwort keine Wut erkennen zu lassen.  
  
"Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund, warum Sie mich aufsuchen?"  
  
Um Snapes schmale Lippen kräuselte sich ein böses Lächeln.  
  
"Ich wollte Ihnen lediglich sagen, dass in drei Tagen Ihr Trank bereit ist. Sie können ihn dann abholen."  
  
Wie überaus freundlich von ihm, ihr Abhängigkeitsverhältnis noch einmal klarzustellen. Remus ballte eine Hand zur Faust und atmete tief durch. Im ganzen letzten Jahr hatte er nach einem weiteren Menschen gesucht, dem es gelang, den Wolfsbann-Trank zu brauen. Doch nur Snape war es gelungen, und er hatte nicht die Absicht, das Rezept aus der Hand zu geben geschweige denn es Remus zu verraten.  
  
"Zu freundlich, Severus", gab er möglichst höflich zurück. "Ich werde es nicht vergessen."  
  
Einige Schüler betraten den Klassenraum und erstarrten angesichts der Szene auf der Stelle. Sie schienen die Feindseligkeit, die in der Luft lag, zu spüren und wussten nicht, wie sie reagieren sollten. Da drehte sich Snape um und stolzierte aus dem Raum, wohl wissend, dass er einen Sieg davongetragen hatte. 


	5. Fünf

Schulalltag war eine Sache, die man jahrelang nicht erlebt haben und die doch innerhalb weniger Tage wieder auftauchen konnte. Remus erfuhr diese Wahrheit am eigenen Leib. Irgendjemand zündete im hinteren Teil seines Klassenzimmers einen Böller von Filibuster, der die Haare zweier Slytherin- Erstklässler in Brand setzte, Brandspuren auf den Tischen hinterließ und in einem Topf voller Langzahn-Würmer seine letzte Ruhe fand. Nicht zu vergessen Neville Longbottom, dem es trotz aller Fortschritte gelungen war, sich von einem Nachtmahr beißen zu lassen, woraufhin sein ganzer Körper schwarz geworden war und ihm Klauen und Zähne wuchsen. Zum Glück hielt die Wirkung nur zwei Stunden an, doch vor seiner Rückverwandlung gelang es Neville noch, aus dem Klassenzimmer zu entkommen, Hermines Kater Krummbein auf einen Baum zu jagen und Minerva McGonagall an den Rand eines Herzanfalls zu treiben. Ansonsten war alles in Ordnung.  
  
An einem Abend am Ende seiner ersten Woche machte sich Remus auf den Weg in den Kerker, um Snapes "Einladung" nachzukommen und sich den Trank zu holen. Während er die Stufen hinunterging, nahm er ganz bewusst jene subtile Veränderung war, die sich mit jedem Schritt vollzog. Die sonst klare, warme Luft des Schlosses wurde kühl und es roch nach Moder, der sich seit Jahrhunderten in den Ritzen zwischen den grob behauenen Mauersteinen gefangen hatte. Das Auftreffen seiner Schuhe auf den Stufen erzeugte dumpfe Geräusche, die sich noch in weiter Ferne fortzusetzen schienen. Feuchtigkeit traf auf seine Haut, unangenehm und klebrig. Absolut unverständlich, wie sich ein Mensch seine Räumein dieser Umgebung suchen konnte. Aber Snape war auch nicht das, was Remus normalerweise als einen Menschen bezeichnen würde.  
  
Auf dem mittleren Absatz der Treppe lag eine schwere, eisenbeschlagene Tür, die in ihrer imposanten Schwere noch einmal zu betonen schien, dass Besucher nicht gern gesehen waren. Tatsächlich rührte sich auf Remus Klopfen hin rein gar nichts und auch als er die massive Klinke nach unten drückte, öffnete sich die Tür nicht. Snape musste ihn also vergessen haben. Oder er ließ ihn wieder einmal auflaufen, so wie es seine Art war. Remus beschloss, sich von diesem neuerlichen Unbill nicht den Tag verderben zu lassen.  
  
"Also geht es abwärts mit mir", sagte er mehr zu sich als zu den Steinwänden und grinste in sich hinein. Die Muggel hätten diesen Satz als sehr metaphorisch empfunden, da ihre sakrale Welt in Oben, Mitte und Unten aufgeteilt war. Und unten saß nun einmal der Teufel, was sich mit seiner aktuellen Situation verdächtig deckte. Die Parallelen zwischen Snape und dem Fürsten der Finsternis zu ziehen war vielleicht ungehörig, aber unterhaltsam, dachte er, während er die Treppe weiter hinabstieg. Er hatte beschlossen, im Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmer nachzusehen, denn es konnte sehr wohl sein, dass Snape in der großen Steinhalle, die ihm auch als Labor diente, die Zeit vergessen hatte.  
  
Je weiter er nach unten kam, desto mehr umschloss ein Gefühl der Beklemmung sein Innerstes. Die eigentümliche Stille, die ihm vorher schon aufgefallen war, grenzte nun an ein ohrenbetäubendes Schweigen und die Luft vibrierte von einer Macht, die er nicht einzuordnen wusste. Das war nicht Snapes bedrohliche Leere, die von allem aufgenommen worden zu sein schien, das ihn umgab. Das war etwas ganz anderes. Das war wie das Pulsieren eines gewaltigen, schwarzen Seins, das seine Fühler nach ihm ausstreckte und ihn umschlang.  
  
Remus zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und hastete weiter in die von rußenden Fackeln geschwängerte Dunkelheit hinein. Tausend Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Voldemort? Oder war eines von Snapes Experimenten fehlgeschlagen, ein Versuch mit schwarzer Magie, die nun die Überhand gewonnen hatte? Angespannt bis aufs Äußerste erreichte er die Tür zum Klassenzimmer, wissend, dass die Antwort, die er suchte, hinter dieser verborgen sein musste. Ohne lange nachzudenken, nicht im Bestreben, Snape das Leben zu retten oder irgendeine Heldentat zu vollbringen, sondern schlichtweg hinweggerissen von seiner Eile stieß er die Tür auf und stürmte in den Raum. Dort herrschte Ruhe und fast war es, als wäre Remus eingetaucht in die allumfassende Aura der Macht, die ihn erwartete. Für einen Moment nahm er nichts wahr außer der umfassenden Kraft, die ihn willkommen hieß. Dann sah er Snape und ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken. Der wie stets ganz in Schwarz gekleidete Professor stand an seinem Labortisch und hielt eine Phiole in der Hand, in der er eine grüne Flüssigkeit geschwungen haben musste, bis Remus in den Raum platzte. In seinem Gesicht war deutliche Entrüstung zu erkennen.  
  
"Machen Sie die Tür zu!", herrschte er Remus an und dieser reagierte in seiner Verblüffung prompt. Mit einem Knall fiel die Tür ins Schloss. Remus blinzelte in die Dämmerung des Raumes, konnte aber nichts erkennen außer dem im Kamin lodernden Feuer, dem sanften Glühen der Ingredienzien, die auf dem Arbeitstisch verteilt waren und der schemenhaft umrissenen Gestalt des anderen Lehrers.  
  
"Ich habe etwas gespürt", verteidigte er sich. "Sie müssten es doch auch bemerkt haben! Ein sehr mächtiges Wesen befindet sich hier unten."  
  
Snape zögerte, einen winzigen Moment nur, unmerklich für den, der ihn nicht kannte. Doch Remus bemerkte es und fast kam es ihm vor, als warte er darauf, dass vor ihm noch jemand zu Wort kam. Und das geschah auch. Zwei glühende Lichtpunkte erschienen urplötzlich in dem Schlagschatten des riesigen Kamins und dann sagte eine seidig-kühle Frauenstimme, in der Spott mitschwang:  
  
"Gut geraten."  
  
Mit federleichten Schritten trat das Wesen ins Licht hervor und Remus erstarrte. Sie war ein Vampir. 


	6. Sechs

Seine Erfahrung mit Vampiren beschränkte sich auf deren Bekämpfung und hin und wieder einen gut organisierten Rückzug. Vor einigen Jahren war er zum ersten Mal einer Gruppe von ihnen begegnet, in London, wo sie ihr Unwesen trieben und Zauberer und Muggel gleichermaßen jagten und töteten. Bestien mit bleichen Gesichtern und Fangzähnen, schärfer als jede von Menschenhand geschaffene Waffe. Ihr Anblick jagte selbst hartgesottenen Zauberern Furcht ein und ihre Kraft war der ihrer Jäger oftmals überlegen.  
  
Remus erinnerte sich genau an den Moment, in dem er unversehens in sie hineingestolpert war, in einer der dunkelsten Ecken der Nokturngasse. Wie sich der Fokus einiger Dutzend glimmender Augenpaare auf ihn richtete und Bewegung in die schwarze Meute kam, die ihn schneller als er wahrnehmen konnte umzingelte. Todesangst hatte ihn befallen und gelähmt, reichlich unrühmlich, wie er im Nachhinein festgestellt hatte. Doch nichts war geschehen. Sie hatten sich von ihm abgewandt und er war aus der Gasse herausgerannt, ohne auch nur einen Gedanken an Gegenwehr zu verschwenden. Erst einige Tage später hatte er sich die Vorfälle dieses Abends erklären können. Sie hatten ihn verschmäht, weil er ein Werwolf war. Der Makel seines Blutes reizte sie nicht. Seine unerklärliche Handlungsunfähigkeit resultierte aus der Gabe der Vampire, die Seelen der Menschen zu beeinflussen und Schrecken dort zu pflanzen, wo der Willen brachlag.  
  
Und aufgrund genau dieser Erfahrung gelang es ihm, die Starre seines Körpers zu überwinden, die die Anwesenheit der Vampirin in ihm auslöste, indem er seinen Geist verschloss und sich konzentrierte. Tatsächlich schaffte er es, selbst die Angst zu überwinden und der Frau voll ins Gesicht zu sehen, was sie mit einem Lächeln quittierte. Trotz allem schien sie genau zu wissen, was er dachte. Der Moment kam und ging und nichts geschah. Kein Angriff, kein Wort. Sie sah ihn nur an und er sie. Die Macht, die sie umgab, war nicht zu leugnen. Sie schien in jede von Remus Poren zu dringen, doch er fühlte sich nicht mehr bedroht. Fast war es, als wäre die Verlockung, die von der Vampirin ausging, nun nicht mehr böse und gefährlich. Er konnte keine genauen Worte dafür finden.  
  
Sie entsprach völlig dem Bild, das er von ihrer Art hatte und gleichzeitig auch nicht. Sie trug Schwarz, einen bodenlangen, engen Mantel und hohe Stiefel. Auf einen Umhang oder ein gerüschtes Hemd, klassische Requisiten der Vampire in der Vorstellung der Muggel und oftmals auch in der Wirklichkeit, verzichtete sie. Doch auch ohne diese Details wusste sie sich in Szene zu setzen. Als Mensch musste sie schön gewesen sein, ihre Züge unter den sehr kurz geschnittenen, schwarzen Haaren waren fein wie die einer Puppe. Doch ihr Gesicht hatte einen durchscheinenden Ton angenommen, der noch einmal unterstrich, was sie war. Ein Grenzgänger zwischen Leben und Tod. Nur ihre Augen waren lebendig und warm, und obwohl sie bernsteinfarben glühten, ging nichts Bedrohliches von ihnen aus.  
  
"Professor, Sie hatten mir versichert, dass niemand von meiner Anwesenheit erfahren würde", waren ihre ersten Worte nach einer langen Zeit und sie waren an Snape gerichtet. Remus war fast ein wenig beleidigt, dass sie ihn nach dem seltsam intensiven Moment einfach überging.  
  
"Er ist ein Kollege", schnaubte Snape. "Gegen hirnlose Herumschnüffelei bin selbst ich nicht gefeit."  
  
"Wir hatten eine Verabredung, Snape. Bloß weil Sie wieder einmal eines Ihrer lächerlichen Machtspiele spielen wollten, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich mich auch darauf einlassen werde. Wenn der Trank fertig ist, bringen Sie ihn einfach vorbei!"  
  
"Vorsicht, Lupin, Sie sollten nicht vergessen, wer hier der Bittsteller ist." Die Zornfalte auf der Stirn des Zaubertrankslehrers vertiefte sich, ein untrügliches Anzeichen dafür, dass Remus nun nicht mehr so leicht aus der Angelegenheit herauskommen würde. "Ich möchte nur allzu gern sehen, was Sie ohne mich tun würden. Also ist es immer noch an mir, Termine einzuhalten oder nicht."  
  
"Entschuldigung", unterbrach die Vampirin höflich und musterte Remus, diesmal unverhohlen interessiert. Sie hatte die Arme verschränkt, und obwohl dies bei einer Frau ihrer Größe normalerweise wenig Wirkung zeigte, verstummte Snape, der aussah, als wollte er eine weitere Hasstirade vorbringen. Sie flößt ihm Respekt ein, dachte Remus verblüfft. Das war etwas sehr Seltenes. Wahrscheinlich machte Snape die Tatsache unsicher, dass es zwei Menschen im Raum gab, aber nur einer davon ein potentielles Opfer war. Er. "Professor Snape sprach von einem Werwolf, für den er einen Banntrank entwickelt hat. Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass Sie dieser Mann sind?"  
  
"Remus Lupin, Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste", stellte er sich vor und neigte leicht den Kopf. Sie lächelte und für eine Sekunde blitzten ihre blendend weißen Eckzähne auf. Der Anblick war wie ein Eimer kalten Wassers, der direkt über Remus Kopf ausgegossen wurde. Fast hätte er sich in Sicherheit gewägt, sich von ihrer nunmehr friedlichen Ausstrahlung hinreißen lassen. Es war ziemlich leicht zu vergessen, dass vor ihm ein Wesen stand, dass mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand Genicke brechen oder Herzen herausreißen konnte.  
  
"Dann bin ich wohl ein lebendes Exemplar für Ihren Unterrichtsstoff, nicht wahr?" Ihre Sprechweise war ein wenig gestelzt, so als sei Englisch nicht ihre Muttersprache, doch es ließ sich kein Akzent erkennen. Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, wie alt sie sein mochte. Wahrscheinlich sprach sie mehrere Sprachen fließend, denn irgendetwas an ihr sagte ihm, dass sie schon sehr alt war. Legenden sprachen davon, dass die ältesten noch lebenden Vampire über zweitausend Jahre alt waren. Eine Menge Zeit, um zu lernen. Eine Menge Zeit, die irgendwann stillstehen musste, wenn es nichts mehr zu lernen, zu erleben gab. "Nun, Professor Lupin, Gegner der schwarzen Künste, es wäre sehr freundlich, wenn Sie uns wieder allein ließen. Es war sehr aufschlussreich, Sie kennenzulernen."  
  
Ein charmant vorgebrachter Rauswurf, aber ein Rauswurf, der ihn noch mehr wurmte, als wenn Snape ihn ausgesprochen hätte. Seine Neugier war geweckt. Was konnte diese beiden düsteren Gestalten zusammenbringen, dass sie friedlich in einem Labor standen und sich nicht gegenseitig umbrachten? Nach einer Sekunde, in der er in die ausdrucksvollen Augen der Frau gesehen hatte, entschied er, sich zu zügeln. Oder besser gesagt, er spürte ganz genau, wie sie es ihm nahe legte, genau das zu tun. Und mit ihr wollte er scih nicht auf eine Diskussion einlassen.  
  
Entschlossen wandte er den beiden den Rücken zu und verließ mit einem mulmigen Gefühl den Kerker. Doch nichts sprang ihn an und so wagte er es, die Tür ein wenig fester ins Schloss zu werfen als gewöhnlich. Die Aura der Vampirin verfolgte ihn den ganzen Weg die Treppe hinauf und noch viel weiter, nun, da er wusste, dass sie da war. Es würde keine gute Nacht werden. 


	7. Sieben

Zu Remus Glück musste er am nächsten Tag erst zur fünften Stunde aufstehen und so bekam er trotz einer Nacht voller beunruhigender Träume genug Schlaf, um nicht völlig übernächtigt zu sein und auch so auszusehen. Dennoch lief er durch die Schule wie ein Schlafwandler. Zu viele Fragen schwirrten in seinem Kopf herum. Wie konnte ein Vampir in die Schule eindringen, ohne dass irgendjemand es bemerkte? Die Schutzzauber, die um die kantigen Mauern des Schlosses gewunden waren wie Seidenpapier um ein kostbares Geschenk, funktionierten einwandfrei. Warum also griff Dumbledore nicht ein? Er wusste schließlich um alles, was in Hogwarts geschah.  
  
Der Rest des Vormittages lief gut, keine Verletzten, kein Angst und Schrecken. Er verteilte die Aufgaben für ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt zwischen Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs und ließ in der zweiten Klasse einen Überraschungstest schreiben, damit die Schüler merkten, dass er zwar Spaß verstand, ihnen trotz allem aber noch etwas beibringen musste. Beim Mittagessen traf er zum ersten Mal wieder auf Snape, der eigenbrötlerisch wie immer in seinem Stuhl saß und seine scharfen Augen über das Geschehen in der großen Halle wandern ließ.  
  
Remus hätte nur zu gern gewusst, ob sich unter den unordentlich fallenden, schwarzen Haaren vielleicht zwei Bisswunden befanden, doch um das herauszufinden, fühlte er sich noch nicht ruhig genug. Sich mit Snape anzulegen war noch niemandem gut bekommen, und trotzdem konnte er die in der Nacht gefallenen Worte nicht vergessen. Dieser Mann hatte Macht über ihn. Er konnte ihn mit einer falschen Zutat, einem ungenauen Maßbecher zur reißenden Bestie werden lassen. Dann wäre er nicht mehr der Werwolf, der gezähmt in seinen Gemächern auf dem Teppich lag oder Streifzüge durch den Verbotenen Wald unternahm.  
  
Nach dem Essen gab es die übliche Mittagspause, die Remus für einen kleinen Spaziergang nutzen wollte. In der einen Woche, die er jetzt wieder in Hogwarts weilte, hatte er wenig Zeit gehabt, seine alten Freunde zu besuchen. Deswegen führten ihn seine Schritte über die grünen Wiesen direkt zu Hagrids Hütte, die im weichen Licht des Spätsommertages einsam und windschief am Rand des Waldes stand. Der Wildhüter und jetzige Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe war nicht beim Essen anwesend gewesen, was bei Remus die Spekulation auslöste, dass er vielleicht wieder mit einem seiner exotischen Geschöpfe beschäftigt war. Der Halbriese war schließlich dafür bekannt, sich für diejenigen einzusetzen, die Menschen als gefährlich, beängstigend oder gar lebensunwürdig erschienen. Vermutlich fühlte sich zu ihnen hingezogen, da sie ein wenig wie er waren. Ausgestoßene in einer magischen Welt, die alle nicht-menschlichen Wesen klassifizierte, ihnen verbot, die ihnen eigene Magie zu nutzen und sie manchmal sogar verfolgt. Remus verkniff sich ein Lächeln, als er in die hoch stehende Sonne blinzelte. Aus genau jenen Gründen mochte er Hagrid und seine "Freunde" sehr gern.  
  
Die Hütte lag bemerkenswert ruhig da und auf Remus Klopfen hin tat sich erst einmal gar nichts. Doch dann öffnete sich die windschiefe Tür mit einem satten Quietschen, das nach etwas Öl für die Scharniere schrie. Hagrid lugte vorsichtig heraus und als er erkannte, wer vor seiner Tür stand, lächelte er. Oder zumindest ahnte Remus dieses Lächeln, denn unter Hagrids buschigem Bart war nicht viel zu sehen. Doch seine Augen blickten freundlich und winzige Lachfältchen waren in ihren Winkeln zu sehen.  
  
"Ah, Professor Lupin, mit Ihnen hatte ich nicht gerechnet."  
  
"Ein kleiner Freundschaftsbesuch, Hagrid, kann ich hereinkommen?"  
  
"Oh, äh, ja natürlich!" Ein wenig fahrig, so als sei er mit den Gedanken woanders, öffnete Hagrid die Tür schließlich ganz und ließ Remus eintreten. Es war, als würde er gegen eine Wand laufen. Doch es war lediglich ein Geruch, der im kleinen Innenraum der Hütte stillzustehen schien. Remus verzog das Gesicht. Überall, auf Tische und Stühlen, selbst auf dem Fußboden, lagen Berge von Knoblauch und es sah fast so aus, als hätte das Zusammenbinden des Knoblauchs zu Bündeln Hagrid den ganzen Morgen beschäftigt. Ein riesiger Korb war mit kurzen Holzstücken gefüllt, die an einem Ende angespitzt waren. "Ist'n bisschen eng und riecht nicht so gut."  
  
"Kann man nicht behaupten, nein!" Remus versuchte, die Angelegenheit heiter zu nehmen, aber mit seinem Humor war es an diesem Tag nicht weit her. Ganz offensichtlich rüstete Hagrid auf, und das gegen einen oder mehrere Vampire. Also waren Snape und er nicht die einzigen, die Bescheid wussten, dachte Remus und fühlte sich ein erleichtert. Die unmittelbare Gefahr für die Schule und das Dorf war erst einmal abgewendet. Und dafür hatte er Snape nicht an Dumbledore verraten müssen. "Es scheint Probleme zu geben, oder?", erkundigte er sich in neutralem Tonfall. Hagrid schüttelte sein massiges Haupt und seufzte.  
  
"Man hat in Hogsmeade ein paar Blutsauger gesehen. Dumbledore ist ein wenig beunruhigt, hat mir ein paar Maßnahmen zur Prävention aufgegeben. Nichts Schlimmes." Hagrid nahm einen der Pflöcke aus dem Korb und begutachtete die Spitze fachmännisch. "Na, ja, wenn es schlimm wird, können Sie ja eingreifen. Sind ja ein Spezialist für so was. Muss ja nicht sein, das mit dem Umbringen."  
  
"Nein, das ist wahrscheinlich zu voreilig", murmelte Remus, doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das wirklich glaubte. Er war ein Feind von Vorurteilen, aber seine Erfahrungen mit Vampiren waren nicht so positiv, als dass er Hagrids gemäßigten Standpunkt hätte vertreten können. Bisher hatte lediglich ein einziger Vampir in seiner Nähe keine unmittelbare Bedrohung für Menschen dargestellt. Die Frau vom vergangenen Abend. Und selbst diese eine Ausnahme trug nicht unbedingt dazu bei, der Gefahr mit weniger Vorsicht zu begegnen. "Ich wollte eigentlich nur ein wenig über alte Zeiten reden, aber wie ich sehe, sind Sie sehr beschäftigt. Ich werde ein anders Mal vorbeikommen."  
  
"Jederzeit, Professor!", dröhnte Hagrid. "Dann habe ich ein paar schöne Kekse da."  
  
Doch das hörte Remus nur noch mit halbem Ohr, als er aus der Hütte trat und tief die frische Luft einsog. Er musste das Gefühl loswerden, das auf seiner Brust lastete. Das Gefühl, dass ihm noch einiges bevorstand. 


	8. Acht

Doch nichts Furchtbares geschah, nicht in dieser Woche und auch nicht in den nächsten. Die Vampire ließen sich hin und wieder in der Nähe des Schlosses blicken, doch sie griffen niemanden an. Den einzigen Zwischenfall hatte es in Hogsmeade gegeben, als zwei von ihnen die "Drei Besen" betreten und Blut verlangt hatten. Nach einem kurzen Durcheinander wurde allerdings klar, dass sie niemanden aussaugen, sondern einfach nur einen Drink wollten und sich das falsche Etablissement ausgesucht hatten.  
  
Remus machte sich weiterhin Gedanken, aber auch Dumbledore, der für einige Tage nach London geflogen war, um Verbündete zu treffen, hatte in der Lehrerkonferenz Entwarnung gegeben. Tatsächlich hatte Remus die seltsame Präsenz der Vampirin nicht mehr im Schloss wahrgenommen, doch das musste noch nicht heißen, dass sie nicht dort gewesen war. Snape blockte sämtliche Fragen, die sie betrafen, ab, und informierte Remus auf blasierte Art und Weise darüber, dass ihn die Sache nichts angehe und dass keinerlei Gefahr bestehe. Das war das letzte Wort des Meisters der Zaubertränke in dieser Angelegenheit und es schien, als würde es sich bewahrheiten.  
  
Doch auch das letzte Wort in Sachen des Wolfsbann-Trankes war noch nicht gesprochen, das war Remus sehr wohl bewusst, als er an einem lauen Abend rastlos in seinem Wohnzimmer auf und ab lief. Auf seinem überladenen Schreibtisch stand die Flasche, um deren Inhalt sich seine Gedanken drehten. Snape hatte sich mit der Herstellung des Trankes bis zur letzten Sekunde Zeit gelassen und ihn erst vor wenigen Minuten persönlich vorbeigebracht. Das stumme Kräftemessen zwischen ihnen war einmal mehr unvermeidlich gewesen, und obwohl sich Remus um Höflichkeit bemüht hatte, hatte er Snape letztendlich rausgeworfen, nachdem ihn dieser noch einmal darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass er von ihm abhing. Es musste eine Lösung geben. Er musste das Rezept haben. Und er würde sich verdammt noch mal dafür nicht an Dumbledore wenden.  
  
Sein ganzer Körper tat weh und wenn er aus dem Fenster in die leuchtenden Rottöne des Sonnenunterganges blickte, dann verstärkte sich das Reißen unter seiner Haut und seine Finger krümmten sich instinktiv. Der Druck in seinem Kiefer nahm von Minute zu Minute zu. Es würde nicht mehr lang dauern, dann stand der bleiche Mond am Himmel. Es war die Nacht vor Vollmond, in der er, wie in den beiden folgenden Nächten, zum Wolf werden würde. Er beendete sein Herumirren, griff nach der Flasche und stürzte den Trank hinunter. Der Geschmack war wie immer bitter und ein wenig säuerlich. In einem Anfall von Wut schmetterte er das leere Gefäß gegen die nächste Wand, wo es klirrend zerschellte. Schwer atmend blieb er stehen und starrte sein Werk an. Er ließ sich doch sonst nicht so gehen. Konnte es möglich sein - nein, er verwarf den Gedanken.  
  
Vielleicht würde ihm einen Runde über die Hügel und durch den Wald gut tun. Seit er seine Verwandlung kontrollieren konnte und bei klarem Verstand blieb, zog er es normalerweise vor, in seinen Räumen zu bleiben, damit ihm die Blamage erspart blieb, dass man ihn draußen nach der Rückverwandlung fand, völlig entkräftet, so wie es meistens war. Doch am heutigen Tag lockte ihn die Weite der Ländereien von Hogwarts auf seltsame Weise.  
  
Er erreichte den Rand des Waldes, als der Mond über den Bergen erschien und beeilte sich, mit den Schatten zu verschmelzen. Fast unmittelbar spürte er, wie die Verwandlung begann. Seine Beine schrumpften unter großen Schmerzen, seine Rücken bog sich, so dass er seine Arme zum Boden ausstrecken musste, um Halt zu finden. Er spürte, wie ihm Klauen aus Fingern und Zehen wuchsen, Haare in Büscheln aus seiner Haut schossen, sich seine Kleidung dehnte und zerriss. In seinem Mund schossen seine Zähne zu Fängen empor. Irgendwann in diesem Prozess, der ihm so vertraut war, wie er ihm als Teil seines Lebens nur sein konnte, begriff er, dass etwas falsch lief. Er fühlte, wie die Aggression in ihm immer weiter wuchs, sich nicht bezähmen ließ. Sein letzter klarer Gedanken, den er fassen konnte, bevor ihm das menschliche Denken abhanden kam, war, dass der Trank nicht gewirkt hatte.  
  
Dann war da nur noch Gier. Vorbeifliegende Schatten, lockerer Waldboden, der unter seinen Pfoten aufspritzte, der Geruch von tausend anderen Tieren und Pflanzen. Er verharrte hier und da, nahm die Witterung auf, lauschte, wie sich leise Pfoten davonstahlen, weil sie ihn fürchteten. Triumph wallte in ihm auf. Weiter, er musste immer weiter. Nicht mehr hier bleiben, die Nähe der Menschen suchen. Er konnte sie förmlich wittern, wie sie in ihrem Dorf beisammen saßen, lachten. Er konnte riechen, wie sie schwitzten und fast schmeckte er schon Blut in seinem Rachen. Die Lichter des Dorfes tauchten auf, zogen ihn an, das Ziel seines Strebens.  
  
Dann war er dort. Zunächst verbarg er sich in den Schatten der Häuser, nahm die Witterung auf. Eine Gruppe von Jugendlichen zog an ihm vorbei und für einen Moment blitzte in seinem Schädel der Gedanken auf, dass er sie nicht verletzen durfte. Doch dieses Hirngespinst verschwand wieder, wurde durch Durst ersetzt, dem Durst nach Leben und Jagen. Auf leisen Pfoten schlich er näher an die Gruppe heran, die ortsauswärts strebte und dann einen einsamen Pfad betrat. Ein vertrauter Weg für ihn, der zur Heulenden Hütte. Er folgte ihnen mit einigem Abstand, und sie schienen ihn auch nicht zu bemerken. Ahnungslose Kinder. Hilflos. Auf der Suche nach dem Nervenkitzel. Er knurrte, seine Lefzen hoben sich, als er die Jugendlichen schließlich überholte und sich dann auf die Lauer legte, um auf sie zu warten. Seine Pfoten machten kein Geräusch, doch er meinte, dass sein keuchender Atem ihn verraten konnte. Hinter einem großen Busch verharrte er. Sein Körper spannte sich, als er sich zum Sprung bereit machte. Dann schoss er los.  
  
Als er in der Luft war, prallte etwas mit voller Wucht gegen ihn und riss ihn zu Boden. Die Schüler schrieen etwas, das er nicht verstand und liefen davon. Der Aufprall presste ihm die Luft aus den Lungen und es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich erholt hatte. Knurrend rappelte er sich auf und erkannte dann im Licht des Mondes, wer ihn angegriffen hatte. Es war die Vampirin. Er war überrascht, und der Funken menschlicher Wiedererkennung flammte in ihm auf. Doch dann erkannte er, dass in diesem Moment nur zählte, dass sie sein Gegner war. Fauchend sprang er erneut los und sie konnte nicht rechtzeitig ausweichen, als er sie umriss und sich in ihre Hüfte verbiss. Blut floss in sein Maul, benetzte seine Zunge, doch es war nicht süß und warm wie das Blut von Menschen, sondern kühl und samtig. Die Vampirin schrie auf, doch dann riss sie sich los und mit einer Kraft, die ihn erstaunte, schloß sie die Hände um seinen Hals. Sie wälzten sich im Staub des Weges, in einer todbringenden Umklammerung. Er schlug seine Klauen in ihren Körper und sie selbst drückte ihm mit unglaublicher Kraft den Rachen zu. Sekunden dehnten sich zu Minuten, der Geruch nach Blut und Angst, das Gefühl des Kampfes machten ihn rasend. Etwas in seinem Nacken knackte unheilverkündend und er spürte, wie sein Körper schlaff wurde. Dann wurde die Welt schwarz. 


	9. Neun

Remus erwachte in seinem abgedunkelten Schlafzimmer und ächzte vor Schmerzen. Alles tat weh. Jeder seiner Knochen, jeder Muskel. Wie es immer nach seiner Rückverwandlung war. Für einen ewig erscheinenden Moment blieb er einfach liegen, nackt und schweißgebadet unter der dünnen Decke und starrte an die Decke. Was war geschehen?  
  
Die Erinnerungen der vergangenen Nacht kamen langsam hoch. Der Trank, der nicht gewirkt hatte. Und dann jener animalische Drang nach Bewegung, nach Jagd. Remus schloss gepeinigt die Augen, um sich zu besinnen. Was hatte er nur getan? Mit Mühe quälte er seine Gedanken an die Stelle, an der er auf dem Weg zur Heulenden Hütte den Schülern aufgelauert hatte. Es waren ein paar Siebtklässler gewesen, die ihren wöchentlichen Ausflug nach Hogsmeade gemacht hatten. Und er, er war ihr Lehrer und hatte versucht, sie zu töten. Die Eltern hatten ganz recht mit den Beschwerdebriefen, die sich nach seinem ersten Jahr an die Schule gerichtet hatten. Er war gefährlich, er war unberechenbar. Eine Bestie.  
  
Von Selbstmitleid übermannt, rollte er sich zur Seite und erstarrte. Neben ihm lag, mit geschlossenen Augen, die Vampirin. Ihr schmaler Brustkorb wurde von keinem Atem gehoben, doch er wusste, dass sie schlief. Es war immerhin helllichter Tag und Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch die geschlossenen Fensterläden wie Gefängnisgitter aus Licht. Abgelenkt von seinem Jammer, betrachtete Remus sie eingehend. So zusammengerollt, ohne Schuhe und Mantel, wirkte sie wie ein einsames Kind. Ihre mächtige Aura war erloschen, sie war einfach sie selbst, eine hübsche, junge Frau mit blasser Hautfarbe. Entgegen besseren Wissens hob er seine Hand und berührte ihre Wange. Die Haut war kühl, aber weich und auf eine andere Weise als die menschliche einladend. Verständlich, dass die Menschen in den Wesen der Nacht nicht nur die Gefahr sahen, sondern auch die Versuchung, die sie darstellten. Sie regte sich und er zuckte zurück, so als habe er sich verbrannt. Mit unheimlicher Langsamkeit öffnete sie die Augen und sie blickten sich an. Remus erwartete, dass ihre unglaubliche Ausstrahlung zurückkehren würde, doch nichts geschah. Es war, als wisse sie, dass er zu schwach war, um sich wehren zu können. Die Situation war absolut surreal. Er lag nackt neben ihr, schutzlos wie nur irgend möglich und fühlte sich warm und beschützt, jetzt, da sie wach war.  
  
"Wie fühlen Sie sich, Professor Lupin?", erkundigte sie sich leise und setzte sich auf. "Ich musste etwas fester zupacken, um sicherzustellen, dass den Kindern nichts passierte."  
  
Remus bewegte vorsichtig seinen Kopf, und tatsächlich schoss ein scharfer Schmerz durch seinen Hals. Das grauenerregende Knacken, als seine Wirbelsäule brach, hallte in seinen Ohren wieder und mit einem Mal war alles wieder da. Das Gefühl ihrer Hände, die unbarmherzig zudrückten, der Geschmack ihres Blutes, seine Krallen, die sich in sie versenkten. Wie kam es, dass er jetzt heil und so gut wie unverletzt in seinen Räumen war? Dass Vampire über erstaunliche Selbstheilungskräfte verfügten, war allgemein bekannt, doch was war mit ihm? So als habe sie seine Gedanken erraten, legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Nacken und sofort entspannten sich dort seine überanstrengten Muskeln. Der Schmerz verschwand. Verblüfft starrte er sie an.  
  
"Wie -?", brachte er hervor.  
  
Sie winkte ab, wirkte für einen Moment erschöpft, so als habe sie ihre Fähigkeit, ihn zu heilen, einen Teil ihrer eigenen Kraft gekostet. Schweigend saß Remus da und starrte sie an. Sie hatte die Kinder gerettet und verhindert, dass er einen unverzeihlichen Fehler beging. Und sie war bei ihm geblieben. Teile eines Puzzles, die nicht recht zusammenpassend wollten.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore weiß, dass ich hier bin. Er schien geahnt zu haben, dass etwas geschehen sein musste und erwartete mich am Tor, als ich Sie zum Schloss brachte. Ich kann nur eintreten, wenn ich von einem Magier begleitet werde, der die Schutzzauber für mich fallen lässt. Da der Morgen graute, bot er mir an, hierzubleiben und mich um Sie zu kümmern."  
  
"Ein Hoch auf Albus Glauben an die Menschheit!", meinte Remus trocken. "Er scheint Ihnen zu trauen."  
  
"Tun Sie das etwa nicht, Professor?" Sie lächelte kurz und irgendwie schmerzlich. "Ich hatte den Eindruck."  
  
"Es ist ziemlich beruhigend, dass Ihnen mein Blut nicht schmeckt. Das ist alles, was mich für Sie einnimmt." Als sie spöttisch eine Augenbraue hob, beeilter er sich, hinzuzusetzen: "Nein, das ist nicht alles. Was Sie für mich getan haben-."  
  
"Überschlagen Sie sich bitte nicht vor Dankbarkeit."  
  
Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Vampire Sinn für Humor haben konnten. Aber sie bildete ja in vielem eine Ausnahme. Abwehrend hob er die Hände.  
  
"Um Vergebung, Mylady. Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung, um mich mit Ihnen zu schlagen. Jeder Teil meines Körpers tut weh. Nehmen Sie es mir nicht übel, aber ich würde gern noch etwas schlafen."  
  
Sie stutzte und ließ sich dann mit einem sehr menschlichen Seufzer zurück in ihr Kissen fallen.  
  
"Es stört Sie nicht, wenn ich bleibe." Das war eher verwunderte Feststellung als eine Frage.  
  
"Nein", antwortet Remus. "Ich war zwar noch nie mit einem Vampir im Bett, aber bislang ist es ganz nett."  
  
Einen Moment blieb es ruhig. Remus entspannte sich und schloss die Augen. Ihre Hand schob sich über die seine und der Rest seiner Schmerzen floss aus ihm heraus wie Wasser aus einem lecken Schlauch. Es blieb eine zähe Mattigkeit, die ihn letztendlich überwältigte und ins Reich des Schlafes zog. 


	10. Zehn

"Ich kann Ihnen nichts anbieten, oder?"  
  
Der Tag war vergangen und über den Hügeln glänzten die letzten Strahlen der untergegangenen Sonne. Über dem Schloss, hoch am Firmament, zeigten sich bereits die ersten Sterne. Remus blickte aus dem Fenster, wohl wissend, dass sein Gast ihn amüsiert beobachtete. Er hatte einfach etwas sagen müssen, doch sofort kamen ihm seine Worte dumm vor. Das Schweigen lag zwischen ihnen, seit er zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag erwacht war. Geduldig hatte sie gewartet, während er sich im Bad frisch machte, sich umzog und dann einige Kerzen entzündete, die ein mattes, bronzefarbenes Licht verbreiteten. Sie saß die ganze Zeit über in seinem Lieblingssessel und las eines seiner Bücher. Wie schon zuvor war ihm ihre Nähe nicht unangenehm, aber die ganze Zeit standen ungesprochene Worte im Raum, die Remus jetzt bedrückten und Spannung zwischen ihnen erzeugte. Die Antwort auf die Frage, warum der Trank versagt hatte.  
  
"Nein", antwortete sie und als er über seine Schulter blickte, sah er wieder jenes trockene Lächeln, das um ihre Lippen spielte. "Übrigens war Direktor Dumbledore im Lauf des Tages hier und hat nach Ihnen gesehen. Aber Sie haben zu tief geschlafen, um überhaupt noch etwas mitzubekommen."  
  
"Aha, ja", murmelte er, wieder einmal nicht sonderlich wortgewaltig. Er verschränkte die Arme und verfluchte sich dann, weil er wusste, dass diese Geste Schutzbedürftigkeit signalisierte. Er gab sich ungern eine Blöße vor der undurchsichtigen Vampirin, auch wenn sie ihm bisher keinen Grund gegeben hatte, ihr zu misstrauen. Es war so etwas wie eine Erlösung, als sie endlich zum Punkt kam.  
  
"Ich weiß, dass es für Sie vielleicht unangenehm ist, aber Sie müssen davon ausgehen, dass Professor Snape den Trank absichtlich manipuliert hat. Die Gründe dürften Ihnen ebenfalls ausreichend bekannt sein." Remus drehte sich endgültig zu ihr um. Die Vampirin hatte die schlanken Beine übereinandergeschlagen und wirkte vollkommen entspannt. Er beneidete sie um ihre Fassung. Aber hier ging es schließlich nicht um sie. Oder? Für eine Unbeteiligte war sie erstaunlich präsent. Und Remus konnte nicht glauben, dass ihr Interesse an den Vorfällen mit ihm zu tun hatte. "Obwohl ich diese Maßnahme als Erinnerung an Ihre Abhängigkeit von ihm etwas hart fand."  
  
"Was wissen Sie schon von meiner "Abhängigkeit"?" fuhr Remus sie an, plötzlich wütend. Er war es leid, dass sie stets alles zu überblicken meinte, und ihr Urteil mit der Weisheit eines weiblichen Methusalem fällte. "Sie haben keinen Beweis, dass Snape etwas damit zu tun hat. Vielleicht stimmt etwas mit mir nicht. Vielleicht hat sich mein Metabolismus dem Trank angepasst und ist nun immun."  
  
In einer einzigen Bewegung, die er nur verschwommen wahrnehmen konnte, da sie viel zu schnell war, stand sie auf und trat vor ihn. Das Glühen kehrte in ihre Augen zurück, die nicht, wie er zunächst gedacht hatte, hellbraun, sondern grün waren, mit goldenen Einschlüssen. Schöne Augen, in denen jetzt keine Ruhe mehr zu finden war. Ihre Stimme war leise, aber entschlossen.  
  
"Glauben Sie was Sie wollen, Professor. Schieben Sie die Schuld für die Ereignisse nur auf sich selbst, das ist sicher bequemer. Das haben Sie wahrscheinlich Ihr ganzes Leben schon getan." Er wollte ihr ausweichen, doch ihre Macht dehnte sich auf ihn aus, hielt ihn zurück wie ein eisernes Band, das ihre Körper miteinander verband. Keinerlei Aggression war in ihrem Handeln zu erkennen, nur eine Art dringliche Bitte, die Remus in seinem Geist widerhallen spürte. "Ich versichere Ihnen, ich weiß, wie Sie sich fühlen. Wir sollten Verbündete sein und uns nicht um Lächerlichkeiten streiten." Remus entspannte sich, so gut es ging. Er hoffte, dass sein Entschluss, ihr zuzuhören, auch wirklich von ihm ausging und nicht von ihr forciert wurde. Sofort ließ sie ihn aus der geistigen Verbindung los und er konnte wieder normal atmen. "Ich habe Professor Snape aus demselben Grund aufgesucht wie Sie. Er forscht für mich nach einem ganz bestimmten Trank, der mich zum Menschen macht."  
  
Eine Aussage, die so unfassbar war, dass sie einige Sekunden brauchte, um vollends zu Remus durchzudringen. Unfassbar, aber nicht unglaublich. Langsam fügten sich alle Teile des Puzzles zusammen.  
  
"Deshalb Ihr Interesse an mir", schloss er kopfschüttelnd. "Sie wollten wissen, wie weit Snape gehen könnte, wenn Sie einmal in seiner Schuld stehen. Nun, jetzt dürfte es Ihnen klar sein."  
  
"Es bleibt also zu überlegen, was wir unternehmen, um aus diesem unangenehmen Verhältnis herauszukommen." Die Vampirin musterte ihn bezwingend.  
  
"Wir? Moment mal." Remus hob abwehrend die Hände. "Ich habe nicht zugestimmt, dass es ein "wir" gibt! Und überhaupt, was haben stellen Sie sich vor? Wollen Sie ihn beißen und aussaugen?"  
  
"Und Snape zum Vampir machen? Ich bitte Sie, Professor. Man kann ein Monster nicht bekämpfen, indem man es in ein anderes verwandelt."  
  
"Interessant, dass Sie so etwas sagen. Wo doch zwei Personen anwesend sind, denen man genau das vorwerfen könnte - ein Monster zu sein."  
  
"Was wird das, eine Grundsatzdiskussion über das Böse an sich? Für so etwas habe ich keine Zeit", beschied sie ihm kühl. "Aber gut, wenn Sie nicht reden wollen, vertagen wir uns. Sie können meinetwegen Beweise für Snapes Schuld sammeln und ruhig bleiben, ich hingegen werde erwägen, was ich tun kann, um ihn loszuwerden, falls er zu weit geht." Ihr entschlossener Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände. Sie wirkte fast menschlich in ihrer Anspannung. Dann, nach einigen Sekunden, fing sie sich wieder und befahl emotionslos: "Und im Übrigen - kommen Sie nächsten Samstag nach Sonnenuntergang nach London. Ich möchte Ihnen etwas zeigen." 


	11. Elf

Remus saß in seinem Klassenzimmer und starrte an die Decke. Er war müde oder besser gesagt ausgelaugt bis in die letzte Pore. Der Vollmond war vergangen. Die letzten beiden Nächte hatte er in der Heulenden Hütte verbracht und war dort, dem Muggel-Sprichwort nach, an die Decke gegangen. Die Wände der Hütte wiesen jetzt tiefe Kratzspuren auf und seine Hände, die diese Schäden verursacht hatten, waren zerschunden und schmerzten noch immer. Er war nicht zu Madame Pomfrey gegangen, weil er sich schämte - und weil er nicht wollte, dass irgendjemand merkte, was in den vergangenen Nächten vor sich gegangen war.  
  
"Was sitzen Sie hier und blasen Trübsal?" Albus Dumbledores sanfte Stimme brachte ihn in die Realität zurück. Wie schon so oft hatte es der Direktor der Schule geschafft, zu erscheinen, ohne dass er bemerkt wurde. Seine weite Zaubererrobe umhüllte ihn würdevoll, und selbst der locker in den Gürtel gestopfte Bart störte das Bild von Weisheit und Güte nicht, das er ausstrahlte. Um Albus Augen spielte ein Lächeln, das selten erlosch. Remus erinnerte sich an die wenigen Momente, in denen er Albus ernst oder gar wütend erlebt hatte. Er war unbestreitbar der mächtigste Zauberer auf der Welt und Remus dachte mit Schauern daran, was die Feinde Dumbledores erwartete.  
  
Doch auch ein Freund des Direktors zu sein schützte einen nicht, wenn dieser etwas erfahren wollte. Und obwohl Dumbledore keine direkte Frage gestellt hatte, wusste Remus nun, dass es an ihm war, mit der Wahrheit herauszurücken.  
  
Also berichtete er alles, von seinen ersten Zusammenstößen mit Snape über den seltsamen Besucher des Zaubertränkelehrers und Vollmondnächte bis hin zu der Einladung der namenlosen Vampirin nach London. Auch über ihren Willen, wieder ein Mensch zu werden, berichtete er und schloss letztendlich mit den Worten:  
  
"Albus, ich bin wirklich nicht in der Stimmung dazu, lange Geschichten zu erzählen."  
  
Tatsächlich hatte er seinen Bericht auf die wesentlichsten Tatsachen beschränkt und Kleinigkeiten ausgelassen, die seiner Meinung nach nicht von Interesse waren. Dass die Vampirin in seinem Bett gelegen hatte, würde Dumbledore wohl kaum wissen wollen. Oder wollte er es eigentlich gar nicht wissen? Egal. Er hob die Schultern und lehnte sich hinter seinem Dienstschreibtisch zurück. Dumbledore war während seiner Erzählung durch den Raum gewandert, hatte hier und dort seine Finger in einen Käfig gesteckt und damit ein paar kleinere Wesen maßlos erschreckt. Nun stand der Direktor an einem gut gefüllten Bücherregal und fuhr mit den Fingern über die abgegriffenen Ledereinbände der Bücher. So als habe er gar nicht zugehört, zog er einen Band hervor und blies auf die Oberseite. Eine kleine Staubwolke stieg auf.  
  
"Wussten Sie, dass ich in meiner Jugend einmal einem ganz besonderen Mann begegnet bin?" fragte Dumbledore plötzlich völlig unerwartet und schlug das Buch auf. "Aah, ein Werk über die Wesen der Nacht." Er räusperte sich, griff den Faden wieder auf. "Er war schön, bleich und elegant. Ich war 10, als ich ihn das erste Mal traf. Es war eines Nachts und er erschien auf einmal vor mir." Remus runzelte die Stirn. Er verstand nicht ganz, was Albus Sentimentalitäten mit seiner Lage zu tun hatten. Doch der Direktor fuhr fort, als habe er seine Verwirrung nicht bemerkt. "Ich habe nie wieder ein Wesen getroffen, das mich so zu faszinieren wusste wie er. Dass er ein Vampir war, erfuhr ich erst viel später. Und wissen Sie, was ich durch die Bekanntschaft mit ihm verstehen lernte?"  
  
"Dass man stets Knoblauch bei sich tragen sollte?" bemerkte Remus ätzend. Er hatte keine Lust, über Vampire zu diskutieren, wenn er selbst in einer Lebenskrise steckte. Dumbledore lächelte nachsichtig.  
  
"Das auch, ja. Aber das Wichtigste, das ich erfuhr, war, dass man das Leben schätzen sollte, solange man es besitzt." Dumbledore warf das Buch achtlos vor Remus auf den Schreibtisch. Eine weitere Staubwolke stieg auf. "Das hier ist Papier, das beschreibt, was den menschlichen Geist abstößt und gleichzeitig fasziniert. Es geht um das Böse, das in allen Wesen der Nacht ruht, das mit ihnen verwurzelt ist. Auch Sie sind ein solches Wesen, Remus. Es ist Ihre Natur."  
  
"Ja, das ist es." Remus starrte seinen Freund und Mentor an, nun gefesselt. "Was wollen Sie mir sagen, Albus? Dass jenes Böse auch in mir wohnt? Dass ich genauso bin wie die Vampire?"  
  
"Nein, Junge!" Albus lächelte gütig und trat neben Remus. Seine welke Hand berührte kurz die Schulter des jüngeren Mannes. "Aber dieses Wissen kann ich Dir nicht weitergeben. Du musst selbst erfahren, was das Böse bedeutet, um zu wissen, dass Du weit entfernt davon bist, eine Bestie zu sein." Remus saß da, völlig verdattert. Waren all seine Erfahrung in der Erforschung der dunklen Künste denn nicht genug, um sich ein Bild machen zu können? Was verlangte Albus von ihm? Wie sollte er dieses Böse denn finden, wenn er es denn nicht schon getan hatte? Dumbledores Stimme war sehr leise, als er sagte: "Gehen Sie am Samstag nach London, Remus. Das ist die Lösung auf all Ihre Fragen."  
  
"U - und Snape?" erkundigte sich Remus, um sich aus dem Bann seiner Vorstellungen lösen zu können. "Was ist mit ihm?"  
  
"Samstag", wiederholte Albus nur geduldig. "Nach diesem Tag wird sich für alles eine Lösung finden lassen." 


	12. Zwölf

Besondere Anmerkung: Wer den Film "Königin der Verdammten" gesehen hat und sich an die Musik erinnert, der wird ungefähr die Atmosphäre verstehen können, die in diesem Abschnitt vorherrscht - zumindest in meinem Kopf!  
  
***  
  
Die Stadt lag unter einem derart dichten Nebel, dass Remus meinte, die Luft würde mit klammen Armen nach ihm greifen. Er verließ den "Tropfenden Kessel", in dem er den Nachmittag verbracht hatte, um sich Mut anzutrinken. Es war ihm etwas unangenehm, aber er hatte Angst vor dem, was dieser Abend bringen könnte.  
  
Muggel-London lag vor ihm in seiner ganzen hektischen Einsamkeit. Passanten, vermummt in farblose Mäntel, eilten an ihm vorbei, sahen ihn kurz an und vergaß ihn dann sofort wieder. Es war an ihren Gesichtern deutlich zu sehen. Die Laternen warfen mattes Licht über die Strasse. Er spürte einen einzigen Blick, der sich auf ihn richtete und dann die achtsame Lockung der ihm bekannten Macht.  
  
Sie stand auf der anderen Seite der Straße, mit der Schulter an einen Laternenmast gelehnt. Mit dem milden Amüsement, das sie im Wechsel mit ihrer typischen Kühle ergriff, erwartete sie ihn, als er schnell die Fahrbahn überquerte. Ihre robusten Stiefel und der schwarze Ledermantel sprachen davon, dass dies kein geruhsamer Abend werden würde. Und auch das Glimmen in ihren katzenhaften Augen sprach von seltsamer Vorfreude. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Remus begriff, dass sie gespeist hatte.  
  
"Ich dachte schon, Sie würden sich niemals aus diesem Gasthaus hervortrauen", spöttelte sie und leckte sich über die Lippen. Remus wurde kalt und das hatte nichts mit dem Nebel zu tun. Schnell wappnete er sich gegen ihre Beeinflussung und baute einen geistigen Schutzwall gegen sie auf. Mit einem anerkennenden Nicken sah sie ihn an:  
  
"Es ist gut, dass Sie das beherrschen. Dort, wo wir hingehen, können Sie es gut gebrauchen!"  
  
Sie nahm seine Hand und umschloss seine Finger mit ihren. Seltsamerweise fand er die Berührung tröstlich. Wie in Trance folgte er ihr, als sie ihren Weg durch die Straßen der Großstadt fand. Es war, als würde ein Teil ihrer Abgebrühtheit in ihn übergehen und als sie nach einer scheinbar endlosen Zeit an einer einsam gelegenen Lagerhalle im Herzen Londons eintrafen, war er bemerkenswert ruhig. Sie stiegen einige Treppen hinunter, bis zu einer rostigen Eisentür.  
  
Die Vampirin lächelte Remus zu, löste ihren Griff und schlug dann mit der Faust an die Tür. Das hohle Geräusch ließ ihn zusammenzucken und unwillkürlich nach seinem Zauberstab tasten. Einige Momente geschah nichts, nur die seltsame Kälte kroch in seine Knochen. Dann öffnete sich die Tür mit einem grauenhaften Quietschen und er folgte seiner Begleiterin herein.  
  
Es war, als sei seine Welt mit einem Mal verschluckt worden von einer Orgie aus Licht, Tönen und Gerüchen. Er stand in einem langgestreckten Raum, der mit einer wogenden Masse von Menschen erfüllt war. Menschen? Nein, das waren keine Menschen, die sich im Takt einer pulsierenden Musik bewegten, die durch unsichtbare Lautsprecher übertragen wurde. Remus feines Gehör, das ihm seine Existenz als Wolf geschenkt hatte, wurde überlastet von Tönen, deren Frequenz in Bereichen lag, die er nicht mehr ohne Schmerz wahrnehmen konnte. Dasselbe lag für das Licht. Ultraviolettes Licht und Strahlung in den höchsten und niedrigsten Schwingungen prasselten auf ihn ein. Remus presste die Hände auf die Ohren. Es war furchtbar. Blind vor Pein taumelte er hinter der Vampirin her, die sich einen Weg durch die Tanzenden bahnte. Diese wichen vor ihr zurück, als sei sie ein Schiff, das die Wellen durchteilte. Gesichter schwankten in Remus Blickfeld, bleiche Fratzen mit gebleckten Zähnen, die dann jäh verschwanden, heranbrandeten wie ein bluthungriges Meer, das dann wieder von seinem verunreinigten Blut abgestoßen wurde.  
  
Er taumelte an die Seite, suchte sich die nächste Wand, an der er sich abstützen konnte. Er sank dagegen, krümmte sich zusammen, seine anfängliche Ruhe war vergangen, er stand kurz vor einer Panikattacke. Es war zuviel, einfach zuviel. Dann stand sie wieder neben ihm, ergriff seine Hand und ein Stück seines Friedens kam zurück. Die grelle Atmosphäre wurde zurückgedrängt, sein Gehirn für wenige Sekunden abgeschirmt von dem Übermaß an Eindrücken. Er hörte eine Stimme, ihre Stimme, die ganz leise in seine Kopf sprach.  
  
"Sehen Sie hin, Remus. Sie verpassen das Beste!"  
  
Sie griff mit der Hand nach seinem Kinn und hob es. Ihm fehlte die Kraft, sich zu wehren. In der Mitte der Vampire standen plötzlich zwei junge Mädchen, die sich ängstlich aneinander klammerten. Es war ganz klar zu sehen, dass sie keine Vampire und für welchen Zweck sie bestimmt waren. Gierige Augen durchbohrten sie, zu Klauen gekrümmte Hände haschten nach ihnen. Dann, plötzlich, verstummte die Musik und das Licht erlosch. Nur ein einzelner, weißer Scheinwerfer beleuchtete die Opfer. Ein Knurren ertönte, das Remus durch Mark und Bein ging. Er begriff, was gleich passieren würde.  
  
Er mobilisierte seine letzten Kräfte, stieß seine Begleiterin zur Seite und rannte davon, so schnell er konnte. Zu seinem Glück war die Tür nicht verschlossen und er stürmte ins Freie. Kein Gedanken an ein Eingreifen. Es waren einfach zu viele. Und er hatte nicht verhindern können, dass die furchtbaren Dinge im Inneren des Gebäudes geschahen. Gehetzt brachte er mehrere Blocks hinter sich, bevor er stehen blieb und Atem schöpfte. Seine Hände zitterten und er steckte sie in die Taschen seiner Robe.  
  
"Und, beeindruckt?"  
  
Er fuhr herum. Die Vampirin stand hinter ihm, völlig entspannt und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
"Sie!", stieß Remus hervor. "Warum haben Sie mich hergebracht? Wollten Sie mir dieses Massaker zeigen und sich an meiner Reaktion aufheitern? Was zum Teufel wollen Sie?" Er schrie jetzt und es war ihm völlig egal, dass sie sah, wie er die Nerven verlor.  
  
"Professor!" Ihre Stimme war glatt und seidenweich. "Ich wollte Ihnen lediglich zeigen, warum ich es vorziehe, wieder ein Mensch zu werden." Sie rückte näher, geschmeidig wie ein Raubtier auf der Pirsch. "Sie scheinen immer noch davon überzeugt zu sein, dass Sie zu der Kategorie der Monster gehören. Oder ich. Aber die Wahrheit ist: Diese Wesen dort drin sind es. Aber sie können nichts dafür. Es ist ihr Lebenstrieb. Die Jagd nach Blut ist ihre einzige Freude, ihre Wahrnehmung ist nur darauf fixiert. Sie stimulieren sich durch übertriebene Sinnesreize, um einfach mehr zu empfinden als nur Gier. Dies macht sie zu Bestien. Aber ich kenne noch einen Typ von Monstern. Einer, der ganz Mensch ist und gleichzeitig das Böse in sich trägt - der sich ändern könnte, wenn er es wirklich wollte. Doch es tut es nicht, weil er weiß, dass er damit seine Macht verlieren könnte." Remus verstand, was sie sagen wollte und welchen Menschen sie damit meinte. Nicht etwa ihn, der sein ganzes Leben gegen seine eigene Natur gekämpft hatte. Sie meinte Snape. "Mein Rat an Sie, Professor Lupin: Akzeptieren Sie diesen Teil von sich selbst, kämpfen Sie gegen ihn, aber bekämpfen sich nicht Ihr ganzes Ich. Leben Sie - solange Sie es noch können."  
  
Dann verschwand sie und alles, was zurückblieb, war der feuchte Dunst über London. 


End file.
